Strawberry Shampoo
by freakygeniusgurl
Summary: OK, every Troyella story I read, there's something about Gabriella's strawberry shampoo. So here's what happen when Troy makes a poem about it, and it goes wrong. Troyella.
1. That Girl

Well this might sound weird. But, every fan fiction I read that's Troy x Gabriella, they always write about what Troy's thinking about her, and then something like the smell of her strawberry shampoo smells like. So I'm writing this stupid story about it. Here you go!

**Strawberry Shampoo**

Troy Bolton looked dreamily (A/N: A boy looking at something dreamily, that sounds weird doesn't it?) over at the girl across the classroom.

That girl was Gabriella Montez.

She was his best friend, advice giver, and someone who forces him to clean out his locker when it gets disgusting.

He thought of all the wonderful things about her.

Her face, one with no make-up just naturally beautiful.

Her voice, just regularly and when she was singing.

Her smiles, and giggles.

Her hair. Her long, dark beautiful hair.

The one with the scent that he loved, her strawberry shampoo.

Troy didn't listen to Ms. Darbus rambling, he just started writing something on this paper. He titled it "That Girl".

That Girl 

_That girl I watch every day_

_That girl I wish I could hold_

_That girl with the long beautiful hair_

_My love for her will never get old_

_That girl who smiles upon me_

_When I need her joyful smile_

_That girl who I wished loved me_

_But that will take a while…_

"What are you writing?" He heard a familiar female voice say about him. Troy realized class was over, and Gabriella was looking over his shoulder.

He shoved the paper behind his back.

"Nothing, just doodles," He lied.

"Then can I see the "Doodles"?" Gabriella asked with her shining "Tell me" eyes.

"Um, no."

"Why not?"

"Because…it's…"

"I read it already Troy."

Troy had a whining face. "You did?"

"Yes, so who is she?"

"Nobody."

Troy threw the piece of paper in the trash full of paper, and when he left the class, she fished it out.

Chad walked by and she pulled him.

"Chad, Troy likes a girl, and he won't tell me who she is." She said.

"How do you know this?" Chad asked.

"Look." She showed him the paper.

"I know who it is."

"Who?"

"…"

"Who Chad, who???"

"OK! OK! It's Sharpay, now let me go!!!"

Gabriella let go of Chad and was shocked.

_Sharpay Evans? Why would it be about Sharpay? Well, she is pretty. And a lot of guys like her. But that doesn't mean Troy would…would he??? _Gabriella thought.


	2. Why Sharpay?

Alright. Well here's the next chappie. I hope you don't hate it, because I work really hard on these!!!

**Oh, and just to let you know, Chad will make a lot of bone headed mistakes in these next few chaps, and Gabby's actually listening to him…**

Gabriella sat in the cafeteria alone, no one at the table with her. Poking to what she thought the lunch lady was serving, meatloaf.

Her friend Taylor McKessie sat next to her, and immediately saw her sad face.

"Gabriella?"

"…"

"Gabriella."

"…"

"GABRIELLA!!!"

"Huh?"

"Gabby, what's up with you? You're so…not you today."

Gabriella stopped slouching and sat up.

"Sorry, it's just something happened with Troy."

"Oh no. What this time?"

"What do you mean this time?"

"It's just Troy and you are always so…so…what's the word? Forget the word, you two are just driving me nutso!!!"

"Anyway, I read this poem Troy wrote about this girl…"

"What girl?"

"I don't know, he just called her "that girl" in the poem. And then, I asked Chad who it was, and he said Troy likes Sharpay!"

Taylor had an "are you kidding me" look on her face, and said,

"And you believed him?"

"Look at the poem Tay!!!"

Taylor read the poem.

"Ooh, that IS about Sharpay."

Gabriella had a pouty look on her face, and she said,

"Taylor, you aren't making it any better!!!!"

"Sorry. Well, here, I'll get the lowdown from Chad, and we'll see how it goes from there, ok?"

Taylor stood up from the table and ran to go get Chad.

Chad was watching cartoons on his television when the doorbell rang.

He stood up to get it, and to stop the person pounding on the door on the other side.

"Hey, whoever you are, stop pounding on our door you—," Then he stopped yelling when he saw Taylor at the door.

"Oh, sorry Taylor, I thought it was, well, you know, uh—just sit down."

Taylor sat down.

"Chad, I need a favor."

"Sure, what?"

"I need you to tell me what you know about the girl Troy likes."

"Why do you always come to my house for girl advice, and not just a regular conversation?"

"Chad!"

"Sorry."

"OK, so anyway, who is it? And why is it Sharpay???"

"Why would you ask who is it, and then say Sharpay?"

"Chad, I'm the one asking questions here, not you, OK!!! Now answer!"

"OK. I heard Troy talking to his little sister about this girl, and it sounded a lot like Sharpay. I mean he looks at Sharpay, talks about Sharpay, I think he likes Sharpay a lot."

"Well, why does he like her?"

"I don't know you ask him!"

"Chad, please. I'm in a crisis and I need you to help me."

Taylor put on her baby face.

"Please Chad…"

"I thought only Gabby did this."

"Please!"

"Fine. I think he likes her, because she's talented, pretty, and he once kissed her by accident, now will you stop begging."

"Thanks Chad!" Taylor kissed his cheek and ran out the door.

"I need to lock the door every once in a while…" Chad said when Taylor was gone.

Well there's your chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it.

**I am not a Troypay supporter just so you know, that's why, why Chad thinks Troy likes Sharpay is so weird. **

**This is only TROYELLA and Chaylor. I think that's the only couples I'm doing.**

**Well there's chapter 2…I hope you liked it!**


	3. Movie Night

**Well, I'm updating because I'm tired and bored. So here's chapter 3 of Strawberry Shampoo.**

Gabriella was watching some TV in her room, when her cell phone rang.

It was Taylor.

She answered it.

"Hi Taylor, what's going on?"

"I know why Troy likes Sharpay!" Taylor said happily.

"How???" Gabriella was suddenly concerned about this conversation.

"I asked Chad, and he said Troy likes Sharpay because she's talented, pretty, and Troy kissed her once, so he might like her because she's a good kisser."

"And?"

"Well, lets take those things, and see if we can make them Gabriella style!"

"What do you mean _Gabriella style_?"

"I mean doing the almost exact things as Sharpay, but changing them so you won't look like a blonde Barbie doll." **(A/N: Nothing against Barbies or blondes, I'm just saying so she won't look like Sharpay) **

"Well, what can I change?"

"Well…Sharpay just cut her hair, so I was thinking…"

"Oh no, Taylor, I am NOT cutting my hair!"

"Well, why not?"

"Um, it's my hair! If I cut it, it might not come back for a long time!"

"Just, come on, give it a try!"

"No."

"You could or Sharpay will steal Troy…"

"She can have him!" Gabriella said in a half joking tone.

"Come on. You'll look nice with a little layering…"

"Well…well…"

"Well what, Gabi? We don't have all day!!!"

"I guess…we could try it out…"

"YES!"

Chad and Troy were getting popcorn and stuff, because it was Friday. And Friday was their movie night. Everyone came. (Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, etc.)

"So what movie did you get?" Troy asked Chad.

"Disturbia." Chad answered grinning. **(A/N: I know it isn't out yet, but I'm imagining here ok! LOL : ) **

"Chad, you and I both know Gabriella hates horror thriller movies!"

"And?"

"Did you bring anything else?"

"No."

Troy grabbed his jacket and was walking to the door.

"I'm going to get another movie, so in case Gabi hates it, we won't hear blood-curdling screams," he said before opening the door, and seeing Gabriella with short, black hair.

Oh yeah, and Taylor behind her.

Troy was stunned.

"Wow, you, you cut your hair…wow…" Troy said very nervously.

(A/N: Think of the Say OK music video)

"Do you like it or hate it?" Gabriella asked shyly.

Troy was silent.

"I knew I shouldn't have cut it!" Gabriella whined.

"No, no! It's great! I really like it!" Troy said, trying to make sure he didn't upset Gabriella in any way whatsoever.

"Thanks Troy," Gabriella said. "So, what movie did you guys get?"

"Disturbia, my favorite!" Chad replied happily.

"You mean the one with the murderer guy in the house across the street from Shia LaBouf?" Gabriella asked, scared.

"Well, duh, of course it's that movie!"

"Oh…yay…"

The movie was over, but Gabriella hid behind Troy the entire time, and spooked him every time she'd shriek. She tried to go to sleep during the movie but the movie just creeped her out too much.

She was whimpering little whimpers during the movie.

"Gabi," Troy said, "Gabs, the movie is over now."

"Baby," he heard Sharpay scoff.

He looked at Sharpay with a look, but not a "stop it, you know it scares her" kind of look, more of a "I'm just looking at you" look.

Taylor noticed this, and thought Troy was looking at her because he was crushing on her again.

"Well, Gabriella's staying at my house, and we really have to go back home, before my mom freaks, bye!" Taylor said. Then she grabbed Gabriella and walked out of the house.

"Taylor, why did you do that?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, you saw how Troy was looking at Sharpay!" Taylor replied.

"No I didn't, my head was in the pillow behind him."

"I'm saying, if Troy didn't notice you with your hair, we need to take this to the NEXT STEP."

"What's that?"

"A little thing that takes guys over…jealousy…"

**Uh-oh. Whenever there's jealousy in stories, it goes downhill…******

**Thanks icesk8er93 for the idea. **

**Well the next chapter is called "Tucker", so you'll need to find out who "Tucker" is.**

**Oh and "ZANESSA" has been confirmed. **

**I saw pics.**

**Yuck. They're disgusting!!**

**Why did Zac do this to me?! LOL **

**See you next chap!**


End file.
